


not so flawless

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Derek knows his plans aren't perfect. But hey, at least he has some.





	not so flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/506128.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #235: flawless

“I told you.” 

Derek grumbles in response to Stiles’s declaration. Because yes, Stiles did warn him about the plan, about all the ways it could go wrong. But Derek weighed that against doing  _ nothing _ and decided that it was worth the risk. 

Yet here they are, stuck in the basement of a house that the town considered haunted and that everyone knew to stay away from. It wasn’t like they were in danger, the house was only occupied by the ghost of its former owner. She just also happened to have magic before she died, and some of it lingered in the decrepit walls. 

Which was why they were stuck. When Derek barged in — with way too much energy as Stiles didn’t hesitate to tell him — he must have triggered some old defence system or wards set up by the owner. They only caught a glimpse of her before the floor crumbled under their feet and they both crashed to the basement. Derek only barely managed to roll over when he landed so that Stiles fell on top of him and not onto the solid floor. 

“Yeah, and I told you to  _ stay outside _ ,” Derek eventually responds. “That way you’d still have a functional phone, and you’d be able to call for reinforcements.”

“It was your supposedly flawless plan,” Stiles snaps. “‘ _ We’ll just go look, Stiles. We need to know what’s in out territory.’ _ ”

“Well, we do,” Derek says,  _ not _ pouting. 

“So, what now?” Stiles asks after a long pause. 

“Now we wait,” Derek tells him.

“Oh no, you did not just try to butter me up by referencing Harry Potter. Also, what are we going to wait for? And for how long? Did you tell anyone where we’re going?” 

“Did you?” Derek asks pointedly, and Stiles’s shoulders slump. 

“No,” he admits. “Granted, my Dad still thinks you’re suspicious, and Scott’s attention span continues to be absolutely unhelpful. So it’s not like I had anyone to tell.” 

“Peter knows,” Derek says. “But I’m not sure how helpful that is.”

“Absolutely amazing planning, Derek. Just perfect.”

Derek huffs in annoyance, and gets up to explore the basement in hopes of finding something to help them get out. No matter what Stiles thinks, Derek never thought his plans were without flaws. And at the end of the day, if he has to be stuck somewhere, he is glad it is with Stiles and not anyone else. 

But right now isn’t the time to admit that. Right now, he’s going to figure out a way to get them out without angering the ghost more, and then maybe one day the time for those admissions will be right.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
